


Loving the Paradox || Jaehyun (NCT) x Reader x Kun || Demon AU || Gender Neutral

by ElswordBae



Series: || Halloween 2018 || [2]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElswordBae/pseuds/ElswordBae
Summary: Just as many other species existed, angles and demons were also present. Most demons were as one would imagine, sexy, dark, and manipulative, and angels being the opposite. Sure, being friends with demons was a little weird at times, due to their nature, but your thoughts on demons changed when you met the most lovable creature that you've ever seen, and it just so happened that he was a demon.





	1. | Seak Peak |

Just as many other species existed,

angles and demons were also present.

Most demons were as one would imagine,

sexy, dark, and manipulative,

and angels being the opposite.

Sure,

being friends with demons was a little weird at times,

due to their nature,

but your thoughts on demons changed when you met the most lovable creature that you've ever seen,

and it just so happened that he was a demon.


	2. | Angels |

Taeyong

Age: 23   
Age: 23

Birthday: July 1, 1995

Name: Lee Tae Yong 

 

Kun

Age: 22   
Age: 22

Birthday: January 1, 1996

Name: Qian Kun

 

Jungwoo

Age: 20  
Age: 20

Birthday: February 19, 1998

Name: Kim Jung-woo

 

Mark

Age: 19   
Age: 19

Birthday: August 2, 1999

Name: Mark Lee

 

Haechan

Age: 18  
Age: 18

Birthday: June 6, 2000

Name: Lee Dong Hyuck

 

Chenle

Age: 16   
Age: 16

Birthday: November 22, 2001

Name: Zhong Chen Le


	3. | Humans |

Taeil

Age: 24   
Age: 24

Birthday: June 14, 1994

Name: Moon Tae Il

 

Doyoung

Age: 22   
Age: 22

Birthday: February 1, 1996

Name: Kim Dong Young

 

WinWin

Age: 20  
Age: 20

Birthday: October 28, 1997

Name: Dong Si Cheng

 

Lucas

Age: 19   
Age: 19

Birthday: January 25th, 1999

Name: Wong Yuk-hei

 

Renjun

Age: 18   
Age: 18

Birthday: March 23, 2000

Name: Huang Ren Jun

 

Jisung

Age: 16   
Age: 16

Birthday: February 5, 2002

Name: Park Ji Sung


	4. | Demons |

Jaehyun

Age: 21  
Age: 21

Birthday: February 14, 1997

Name: Jung Yoon Oh

 

Johnny

Age: 23   
Age: 23

Birthday: February 9, 1995

Name: Seo Young Ho

Yuta

Age: 22   
Age: 22

Birthday: October 26, 1995

Name: Nakamoto Yuta

 

Ten

Age: 22   
Age: 22

Birthday: February 27, 1996

Name: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul

 

Jeno

Age: 18   
Age: 18

Birthday: April 23, 2000

Name: Lee Je No

 

Jaemin

Age: 18   
Age: 18

Birthday: August 13, 2000

Name: Na Jae Min


	5. | Prologue | Chapter 0 |

Over the years it have become normal for humans, demons, angels, and so on to live together in peace. At times it was more chaotic than others due to the combating nature of the angels and demons, but it was nothing that people couldn't handle. In hopes of causing less chaos, angels and demons often pair off with one another. It also was not unheard of for the pair to find a human to join them. 

Over the years you had never been so called adopted by a pair of angels and demons. It was pretty common for humans to not be adopted knowing how there were about as many humans as there are angels and demons combined. The only problem was, the majority of your friends had either adopted into a group or were close with angels and demons. Then again, you were also close with a lot of demons and angels yourself, but not enough so to say that you had been adopted into their group.

Your friends were trying their best to find you an angel and demon so you wouldn't feel as left out. Johnny, a demon, was probably your friend who was trying the hardest, and that was shown when your phone started letting out of sound, signalling that someone was calling you.

"Hello," you ask.

"(Y/N), it's Johnny. Get yourself ready to go out. I'll be there in half an hour."

"What makes you think that I don't have somewhere else to go?"

"I know you. You have nothing better to do with your life, plus you're always calling me saying that you're bored."

"Fine. Who else is going?"

"Myself, Mark, Lucas, and two others you have yet to meet."

"Setting me up again?"

"Okay, but this time I know they don't have another partner."

"Why are you trying so hard?"

"I've known them for god knows how long now, you'd get along with them really well."

"If anything goes wrong I'm taking Mark and Lucas from you."

"You can't do that to me! They wouldn't leave me!"

"All I have to do is get a watermelon for Mark, and make jokes with Lucas. So fight me, Johnny. I'm hanging up on you though so I can actually get ready before we argue this whole time."

"See you soon, (Y/N)."

"Bye, idiot."


	6. | Meeting | Chapter 1 |

As he said he would, Johnny picked you up not too long later. You almost cursed his name since you barely managed to get ready before he had gotten there. In the end you decided it would be fine since you were hanging out with people you knew, the two new guys having already been forgotten by you until you and Johnny had arrived at the restaurant.

Upon arrival, Johnny led you to the table at which the boys were all sitting. All of you decided to order drinks before introducing each other. You ended up staring at the two boys that were new to you. One of them had soft looking light brown hair, whereas the other had darker brown hair that was nicely styled.

You quickly came to know that the former was Jaehyun and the latter was Kun. You honestly thought that Jaehyun would be the angel out of the two of them because of how soft and sweet he looked, but that turned out to not be the case. Much contrasting to their looks, Kun was the angel, which you could see due to his bright smile and warm eyes, and Jaehyun being the demon. That was what had left you confused. That was, until Johnny makes a comment which caused Jaehyun to shoot him a glare. All the hairs on the back of your neck stood up with the fierceness of his gaze. A smile quickly returned to his face though, putting his dimples on full display once again, Johnny was left cowering because of the younger man.

"Anyway, sorry about that, (Y/N). Johnny told us that you're a lone human, is that true," Jaehyun asks.

"As much as I'd love to deny that, it's true. Before you ask, it's just because I've never found a pair that works well with me, and no, I'm not actively looking. Johnny just likes to think I am, so brings me to meetings like these which always end up in being turned down because they already have a human near and dear to them. Plus I have tons of friends willing to hang out with me pretty often, even if it means I have to be the fourth-wheel."

"Not saying you have to, but wouldn't it be nice to have a pair of your own so you don't have to third wheel," Kun asks.

"Sadly I can't say you're wrong. I just don't want to try my hardest for a pair only to get turned down." After you finish speaking, Kun and Jaehyun look at each other before nodding.

"Well, as we're pretty sure Johnny told you, it's currently just the two of us. It'd be great if we could get to know you better before making any moves, would you be down for that," Jaehyun asks. Your eyes light up a little at his question. You look at Johnny who just makes a face at you.

"That'd be great! Does that mean I can get your phone numbers before we leave?"

"Of course, who would we be to ask you to hang out with us and not even get your phone number."


End file.
